


Tyrathan & Vol'jin Drabbles

by Dragonibbles



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonibbles/pseuds/Dragonibbles
Summary: A meeting of two races that, by all means, should end in bloodshed and hate instead sparks a friendship that changes into something more.A collection of TyraJin drabbles i've written (since I don't usually write many fics consecutively)Will update as I go through my old drabbles and edit them.(Some were written during MoP and into Legion)





	1. Intimate (R18)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only slightly ashamed that the first one I decide to post is a smut one.

Vol’jin had once described humans as being weak and inferior in body. Flesh that is far too soft and does not regenerate, and limbs that break too easily.

  
Yet here he is, with a human in his lap, reveling in the weight and solid muscle pressed against him.  
Tyrathan has his hand on Vol’jin’s chest, pressing down, keeping him pinned beneath himself as he patiently finds the angle he wants. Vol’jin purrs with appreciation at the human’s muscles rippling with exertion over him. Lets his eyes rove over pale skin, scarred and discolored from years of battle.

  
The human grunts and finally finds his angle, bracing himself on the troll’s biceps. Vol’jin puts both his hands on the man’s hips, steadying him and helping lower him down onto his cock. It takes all of Vol’jins willpower to not simply thrust into him after feeling the velvety hot skin of the hunter around his cock. Tyrathan groans and throws his head back, breathing through his nostrils in short puffs as he stretches around the troll. Vol’jin gently runs his hands up and down Tyrathan’s legs coaxing the human to relax.

  
Tyrathan shuddered and sank all the way down, letting out a shaky breath. “Vol’jin,” Tyrathan groaned, taking in a breathe through his nose and tipping forward a little bit, barely holding himself up, “Move. Please.” Tyrathan panted, pushing himself up and down on Vol’jin’s cock.

  
The troll growled gently before gripping Tyrathan’s hips and pushing up into him.  
__________________________________________________________________________

When morning came Tyrathan had already expected to be sore. He shifted his legs and immediately felt the aching and tender spots on his thighs. He let out a gentle groan and tried to sit up from the bed, his lower back throbbed and he fought the urge to lie back down. It didn’t help that his lover's hands held on to his hips, giving them a gentle squeeze. Tyrathan turned to face his lover, who wore a smug grin on his face. "Vol'jin..." He chided, pushing at the troll's face a little, "I have to go soon."

  
The troll rubbed his tusks against the human's face before pressing his lips gently against his cheek. "Mmm nah, stay a little longer..." The troll lowered his lips down to hunter's neck, kissing the bruises there. "Unless you want to be explaining these marks to your friends." He trailed his lips down Tyrathan's shoulders, careful not to hurt him with his tusks.

  
Tyrathan gave out a soft sigh and lay back down on the bed, shifting to rest in the troll's arms. "Yes, even though I told you not to leave so many marks, especially where they can be seen easily." The troll gave him an apologetic look but then moved his hands from his hips to his rear. Tyrathan gave Vol'jin a slightly annoyed look but didn't tell him to move his hands. "It's really not fair that you never seem to get tired of this. I don't have the stamina you seem to have." The hunter kissed beneath the troll's chin, on to the scar on his throat; He felt the troll shiver and the fur on his arms raise.

  
Vol'jin purred and moved on top of the human, rubbing their hips together gently. He saw the hunter's face redden a little, making the bites and bruises stand out a little more.  
"You gonna have to keep up then."


	2. Drinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that I tried not to add too much (or any, actually) slurring because I think that would drive me crazy to write dialogue like that.

They had been sent a good amount of Chen’s latest brew with a note that read, “ _To two of my dearest friends, let me know what you think! -CS_ ”

It did not surprise him that Chen Stormstout already had another brew ready when he felt like the pandaren had only just barely finished “perfecting” the last one only a week ago.

What did surprise him, however, is that they were both three tankards in and already leaning against each other for support.

 _Chen be hitting gold with his latest brew_ , Vol’jin’s mind supplied.

“Don’t, ah-” Tyrathan stumbled over his words as he swayed on his feet, “Don’t lean against me so much, you’re heavy.”

Vol’jin leaned against the human even more, barely keeping himself up as well, “That be not my fault,” The troll caught himself against a nearby chair, “You be lookin' like a newborn doe on your feet! I only be wanting to catch you!” Even as he spoke, a small part of his mind wondered if he even had the ability to catch himself if he started to sway anymore than he already was.

Tyrathan hummed before leaning back on the walls of Vol’jin’s quarters, using it to slowly slide down into a sitting position on the floor. Despite being unable to stand anymore, he still took another drink from his tankard. Vol’jin wondered how managed to not spill a single drop.

“Vol’jin,” Tyrathan began, a loose smile on his lips “I don’t think drinking all of Chen’s brew was a good idea.” With that, he raised his tankard at the troll and downed the rest of the drink. Vol’jin could just barely tamp down the amusement that must have been showing on his face. The troll then slowly began to lower himself down on to the ground next to Tyrathan, crawling on his knees a little to sit up next to the human.

 _How shameful_ , he thought, _to be so drunk you be crawling to not lose balance_.

He moved one of his arms around Tyrathan’s shoulders, pulling him close. Vol’jin couldn’t help but notice how delightfully warm the human felt against his skin. Tyrathan hummed again and reached up to hold Vol’jin’s face, his hands shaking ever so slightly.

Amber eyes met deep green ones.

From this close, Vol’jin couldn’t help but notice how handsome the human looked, skin ruddy as though he had been out in the sun and eyes slightly hazy from the alcohol in his blood.

The sight alone made him feel even warmer than the brew already had him feeling.

“I love you.”

“I love ya’ too.”

Tyrathan smiled and dropped his hands from Vol’jins face “I don’t think I can stand. I want to sleep.” He reached his arms up, much like a young child would ask to be picked up.

The troll let out a loud laugh before standing up, nearly falling over in the process. Vol’jin quickly scooped up Tyrathan in his arms, the hunter let out a laugh as well, grasping on to Vol’jin’s arms the best he could. The troll wobbled to the fur-covered bed in the middle of the room and practically flopped down on it, adjusting himself against Tyrathan as they both tried to find a position that would be most comfortable for them.

Finally they relaxed against each other, Tyrathan’s head resting gently underneath Vol’jins chin.

Even as they both began to drift off into a peacefully drunken sleep, Vol’jin wondered if he’d be judged at all for showing up to a meeting with other Horde leaders completely hungover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Chen had mentioned in Shadows of the Horde that Vol'jin and Tyrathan both handle their liquor well but
> 
> I feel as though he'd take it as a challenge to make something that will get them drunk even faster.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is!  
> Let me know if there are any glaring grammar or spelling issues, I don't think I caught them all.


End file.
